1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to table apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved folding table apparatus wherein the same is readily secured during periods of non-use and easily extended for operative engagement with a table surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding tables of various types have been set forth in the prior art. Folding tables are conveniently utilized by individuals wherein such tables are space efficient and are easily stored. Advantages of the instant invention include a structurally arranged table for strength and compactness of storage and use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,136 to Moody providing a folding table with a plural pair of elongate loops operative as a support base and a lowermost end to mount the table to a table top and an underlying support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,865 to Danner provides a support stand defined by crossed eye-shaped members, wherein the eye shaped members include spaced resilient tubes thereon for securement of a keyboard thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,085 to McLravy, et al., provides for a folding table wherein a central hinge plate mounts a multi-leg structure to support an overlying table top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,305 to Beekenkamp sets forth a portable work table wherein the support stand for the work table includes pivotally mounted crossed legs for support of the overlying work table structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,295 to Berlin is another example of a crossed "U" shaped leg structure to mount a table thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved folding table apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and the storage, and geometric integrity in construction of a folding table and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.